Pirate
by Nagumi Strife
Summary: Pirates feared through all the sevan seas. kagome is a feared pirate and a force to recon with. There is a better summery in side the story.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ay of that Inuyasha pplz.  
  
Summery: Pirates are known as killers, thieves, and con artists. However, what happens if Kagome is Capitan of the most feared pirate ship of them all? Moreover, how do Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have to do with this? Find out in the story.  
  
Authors notes: Ok here is a Pirate fic for those who like pirates of the Caribbean. Orlando Bloom is so hot as is Johnny Depp. However, Johnny Depp is OLD enough to be my dad! Oh well hope you like it. This story is most likely going to end up a Kagome Sesshomaru story why because he is down right drop dead gorges sex god. YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
"Fire!" Yelled a young man that looked about 21 years of age.  
  
"Capitan we are almost out of ammo." A male said.  
  
"Well they do not know that just keep fir..." The Capitan was cut short of his sentence when his throat was slit open.  
  
"Stay calm where taking over the ship." Said a female with long ebony hair, lushes big brown eyes, and the figure that every man fantasies about. She was the notorious pirate Kagome.  
  
"If you do not like the idea I will hang everyone of you on my mast to make it where you all will look like Christmas ordainments on a Christmas tree. Got it?" Kagome yelled.  
  
All the men shuck there heads yes. They knew this pirate may have been a woman but they knew that she was a force to recon with.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Well this chapter is more of a test chapter if I get enough reviews to continue this story I will keep adding more chapters that are longer. So Review.  
  
Nagumi. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Ladies and gentle men back by populate demand here is Pirate! Thank you all for the positive reviews the were greatly appreciated. I just want to tan the following pplz for the reviews,  
  
Nagi2  
  
KissTheFlame1  
  
demonswty  
  
Finally, yet importantly sizzle for the first review.  
  
And now to the story.   
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Recap:  
  
"Fire!" Yelled a young man that looked about 21 years of age.  
  
"Capitan we are almost out of ammo." A male said.  
  
"Well they do not know that just keep fir..." The Capitan was cut short of his sentence when his throat was slit open.  
  
"Stay calm where taking over the ship." Said a female with long ebony hair, lushes big brown eyes, and the figure that every man fantasies about. She was the notorious pirate Kagome.  
  
"If you do not like the idea I will hang everyone of you on my mast to make it where you all will look like Christmas ordainments on a Christmas tree. Got it?" Kagome yelled.  
  
All the men shuck there heads yes. They knew this pirate may have been a woman but they knew that she was a force to recon with.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I am caption Kagome Black but ya'll may already know that. The only way to stay alive at this present moment is to agree to becoming a pirate and sailing under my command and working for me..." Kagome was about to finish when one of the members of the British Royal Navy yelled...  
  
"And what if we refuse to sail as a pirate?"  
  
"Ah I am glad that you asked that. Well if you do not then I will torture you until you accept my offer of becoming a pirate and believe me when I torture someone they wish that they were ever born." Kagome looks up to all the other men.  
  
"Are there any volunteers for being tortured? Any at all? Good Sakura untie the men and show them the ropes." Kagome left the deck to go attend to other matters.  
  
At a city off the coast of Cuba  
  
WANTED! ALIVE  
  
Name: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Nickname: Kagome Black  
  
Occupation: Pirate captain  
  
Age: about 22  
  
Height: about 5'9  
  
Description: Long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin.  
  
Warning: This pirate is a known killer and takes no prisoners and very dangerous and if coma crossed exercise extreme caution.  
  
REWARD: 1,000,000,000,000.02 $$ IF DETANDED.  
  
A young man with platinum blond hair with piercing amber eyes looks at the profile papers.  
  
"I finally see a find a formidable opponent." The man said.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Well that's all for to day hope you like it. And if You like this story read my other story "Run away, far away." Well see ya'll on the flip side. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Happy ( I am not.  
  
Authors notes: You all are so nice so I will update sooner than scheduled and I will make it a lot longer.   
  
Thank you all who reviewed they are greatly appreciated.  
  
Special note to Seshura you are on the right page Sesshomaru is a bounty hunter like dude though for pirates.  
  
Recap:  
  
At a city off the coast of Cuba  
  
WANTED! ALIVE  
  
Name: Kagome Higurashi  
  
Nickname: Kagome Black  
  
Occupation: Pirate captain  
  
Age: about 22  
  
Height: about 5'9  
  
Description: Long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin.  
  
Warning: This pirate is a known killer and takes no prisoners and very dangerous and if coma crossed exercise extreme caution.  
  
REWARD: 1,000,000,000,000.02 $$ IF DETANDE.  
  
A young man with platinum blond hair with piercing amber eyes looks at the profile papers.  
  
"I finally see a find a formidable opponent." The man said.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Sesshomaru walked through the dark foggy knight on the docks of south port Royal. He came to a ship by the name of the Kaizoku Shaukinkasesi or Pirate hunter, there 30 or so men were waiting for him for the orders he was their captain.  
  
Kagomes ship "Captain we will see land in about three days or less." A young girl with pink eye shadow and long brown hair said.  
  
"Thank you Sango were is..."  
  
A loud slap was heard.  
  
"Miroku you perverted son of a whore where in the seven hells do you think that every woman likes to be groped? Could you even go without groping for a week?" Sango yelled.  
  
"Why lady Sango I'm hurt to hear such hateful words and I resent what you have said about me." Miroku said as he was inching his hand towards Kagomes bottom.  
  
"Miroku if you ever wish to have that hand connected to that arm and not be through from this ship onto the next Loyal port then I advise you to keep that groping hand of yours away from my ass." Kagome said in a deadly tone of voice, as Mirokus hand was inches away from her bottom.  
  
The whole group of people laughed. Miroku had been apart of a previous ship they had abducted. Sango Has been apart of the ship sense it was first commissioned. Shippo and Tsu were below deck but they too were apart of the ship when it first started. Tsu  
  
"Tsu report." Kagome yelled.  
  
"Well we will need to let go of some people or we will not have enough food, space, and medical supplies to last toe whole trip to Kaizoku," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well then we will let them go at the next stop while we pick up the rest of our supplies." Shippo said as he walked up the steps to the deck.  
  
"Well what I mean it is my job to see that the inventory is in order." Shippo said.  
  
"Shippo there you are I thought that we left you on that little island in the middle of nowhere." A few men came up to shippo.  
  
"Brian fuck off somewhere else." Shippo growled.  
  
"But Shippo I thought that you liked being governor of your own private island." Brains friend said.  
  
Shippo was mourned on a small island to die when he was seven.  
  
"BRIAN GO TO HELL!" Kagome yelled as she shoved her sword in to the now very dead Brian. "And the next person I see or hear of that has done mutiny will die at my hands." Kagome yelled to were every man and woman could heir her death threat.  
  
Back to Kaizoku Shaukinkasesi  
  
"Captain Sesshomaru when and were will we set sail for Kagome Blacks ship?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Soon very soon Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as he looked at the sea before him.  
  
'Kagome I will find you again and take what is mine.' Sesshomau's thoughts were broken when one of is crew men came up to him.  
  
"Captain why is Kagome Black so important to you to capture? I know that it is not my place to ask that question but I would still like to know."  
  
"Koga you do have the right to ask you are second in command. The reason is that Kagome was a close friend to me many years ago...  
  
Flash back  
  
"Sesshy come on let's play in the sand box. " A little girl of the age of six was holding Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him to a sand box. Sesshomaru was seven.  
  
"I do not play in sand box's that's for babies." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagomes looked down at her feet.  
  
"Oh."Kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru saw that she looked upset.  
  
"Okay lets go and play in the sand box." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ya come on last one there is a rotten egg..." When Kagome said this Sesshomaru used his demon speed to get to the sand box.  
  
"Hay that's cheating." Kagome was dumb founded.  
  
"Hey come let's just play." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ok . Sesshomaru promise me that we will always be best friends."  
  
"Ok I promise."  
  
"I love you Sesshy." Sesshomaru was shocked at what he heard.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"Ten years later Kagome went missing after her parents were executed by the royal navy for hiding a few pirates.  
  
Ten years later  
  
"Kagome I'm home I bought some more rice for dinner. Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at the table to find a note.  
  
Dear Sesshomaru,  
  
I am leaving. I cannot stay here any longer. I will miss you.  
  
Love Kagome  
  
End flashback  
  
"Ever since then I have been hunting down every pirate ship to search for her."  
  
"Well what makes you think she is a pirate beside the wanted sighs posted about her?"  
  
"Because that's what her parents dead protecting." 


	4. chapter 4

Time to talk to my self:  
  
Foamy the squirrel: Nagumi how have you been (Like I care You fucking anime freak.)?  
  
Nagumi: Foamy you are mine (Licks foamy.)  
  
Foamy: Ewe what the fuck was that for.  
  
Nagumi: Your mine!   
  
Foamy: This is fucking degrading.  
  
Nagumi: Foamy tell everybody that it is time to start the chappy.  
  
Foamy: Fuck no get of your lazy ass and tell them your self.  
  
Nagumi: Tell them now!  
  
Foamy: No  
  
Nagumi: yes  
  
Foamy: no  
  
Nagumi: Yes or no more beagles!  
  
Foamy: Fine... Here is chapter four.  
  
Nagumi: Now was that so hard. In addition, on with the show.   
  
Foamy: vv'''  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang if I did do you think I would be writing about them. Or Foamy the squirrel.  
  
Recap:  
  
Flash back  
  
"Sesshy come on let's play in the sand box. " A little girl of the age of six was holding Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him to a sand box. Sesshomaru was seven.  
  
"I do not play in sand box's that's for babies." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagomes looked down at her feet.  
  
"Oh."Kagome said.  
  
Sesshomaru saw that she looked upset.  
  
"Okay lets go and play in the sand box." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ya come on last one there is a rotten egg..." When Kagome said this Sesshomaru used his demon speed to get to the sand box.  
  
"Hay that's cheating." Kagome was dumb founded.  
  
"Hey come let's just play." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ok . Sesshomaru promise me that we will always be best friends."  
  
"Ok I promise."  
  
"I love you Sesshy." Sesshomaru was shocked at what he heard.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"Ten years later Kagome went missing after her parents were executed by the royal navy for hiding a few pirates.  
  
Ten years later  
  
"Kagome I'm home I bought some more rice for dinner. Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at the table to find a note.  
  
Dear Sesshomaru,  
  
I am leaving. I cannot stay here any longer. I will miss you.  
  
Love Kagome  
  
End flashback  
  
"Ever since then I have been hunting down every pirate ship to search for her."  
  
"Well what makes you think she is a pirate beside the wanted sighs posted about her?"  
  
"Because that's what her parents dead protecting."  
  
Author's notes: There will be a lot of blood in this chappy for those for more action here it is.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sesshomaru's ship  
  
"Damn sounds like she had a rough life." Koga said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. I never knew how her parents treated her." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagomes P.O.V  
  
I look out to the sea as I have done every morning since I first began my pirate days.  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Kagome was deep in thought. For the past few weeks, her senses have been nagging at her that something was going to happen and it was going to be big. However, she could not put her finger on what it was that has been bothering her for so long. Kagome was pulled out of her train of thought when Sango came up to her in a hurry.  
  
"Captain... there is a ship out by starboard bow... about 20000 yards... from us." Sango said through pants.  
  
"Hand me my scope." Kagome said to a crewmember.  
  
Kagome looked to her dismay. There was the one thing in the world that she could do without seeing ever again. There was the Kaizoku Shaukinkasesi.  
  
"All hands to battle mode. We will not be taking any prisoners. Do I make my-self clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." The crew answered back.  
  
(A/N They said yes sir because men had a lot more power than women did in that time so if you still do not under stand then I don't know think of her as a ma'am.)  
  
A loud bang was heard from the other ship.  
  
"SHIT THEY ARE FIREING AT US!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Kaizoku Shaukinkasesi  
  
"My lord the ship is now in firing range. Shall we sink the ship or not?" Koga asked.  
  
"No we shall wait to see what they do for their next move." Sesshomaru said in a cool emotionless voice.  
  
Back to Kagome's ship  
  
"Captain should we fire back?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Yes when they get in range. Then we make are move." Kagome said angrily.  
  
' Damn we are in for one hell of a fight.'  
  
(A/N Kagome does not know that Sesshomaru is on that ship.)  
  
Kagome drawled her sword.  
  
' Damn this must have been what I have been sensing for the past few weeks. How the hell will me and my crew get out of this?'  
  
"Captain they are in range." Sango yelled from the cannon area.  
  
"Fire on my command only... FIRE!"  
  
Thirty or so cannon balls went flying into Kaizoku Shaukinkasesi.  
  
Kaizoku Shaukinkasesi  
  
"Shit they opened fire on us." Koga said.  
  
"No shit. They are pirates and we have a ship by the name of 'Pirate hunter' printed in big bold leaders on the side of are ship now would you fire?" Inuyasha said as he loaded the long and short-range cannons.  
  
"Well I thought that since well if we did not fire are guns then they will not fire on us."  
  
"Koga just because you are a full demon does not mean that you are always right."  
  
"Well half breed dog shit it does.'  
  
"KOGA, INUYASHA STOP THIS NONSENCE NOW AND LOAD CANNONS!"  
  
"Yes almighty Sesshomaru. I am all but a lo life half breed that happens to be you half brother." Inuyasha made a bad mistake to make fun of Sesshomaru now.  
  
Inuyasha was tossed to a wall and held up by Sesshomaru's hand around his neck.  
  
"Little brother you have no idea what going on right now and if I were you which I'm glad I'm not I would shut up and do what I am told. Is that clear? Now that I have your full attention, we will be boarding the pirate ship. Find you sword and make you peace."  
  
Sesshomaru went back up to the main deck.  
  
"Fire and bored the ship on my command... Fire cannons... Everyone board the ship. We are taking prisoners for proper prosecution."  
  
All hell broke loss the pirate hunters boarded the pirate ship. Sesshomaru had one thing in mind...  
  
'Where is she?'  
  
Those were the only words and thoughts going through his mind. He was going to get her back.  
  
(I could always end it her but that would be mean. Therefore, I am not. )  
  
Kagome's sort of point of view  
  
Kagome and her crew fought of the hunters with ease it was more like a game to them. Who ever killed the most hunters' get a year's supply of whiskey and rum. In addition, who ever killed the captain will win automatically. It was all fun and games.  
  
Kagome was in the lead with 10. Sango with nine. Tsu with nine and shippo with four.  
  
"Kagome look to your right there is the grand prize."  
  
Kagome looked to her right and almost turned a pure white to which she saw there was a person who made her like hell.  
  
Sesshomaru's point of view  
  
"KAGOME I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
Everyone on the ship stopped fighting to watch the fight that decided the fate of the whole ships.  
  
"Sesshomaru I accept your challenge."  
  
Kagome new that she was fighting a losing fight.  
  
Flash back  
  
"Mom dad I am home. Mom? Dad? Where are you guys?"  
  
Kagome looked into a destroyed house. Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
'What happened here? What is going on?'  
  
Kagome looked to where the kitchen table used to be. There on the floor lied the paper note that would change her life.  
  
"Little Kags Sesshomaru betrayed us." Was the entire note said but it was enough.  
  
Sesshomaru was enraged after he found out that Kagomes parents were giving shelter to pirates. He went to the commodore (Think that is how you spell it if not change it to commander.) Telling him about the pirates. That morning after Kagome left for school the army came and arrested the family and pirates.  
  
As Kagome finished Sesshomaru found Kagome not knowing that she had a note to who did this came and told her to come with him to see if the governor would let send a search party for here parents. (He was making it look like the pirate took them but was just sending her watch her parents die.) As Kagome and Sesshomaru neared the main square there was a large crowed of people. As she got through to the middle she saw the most gruesome thing that a child should never witness. There was her mom and dad holding to each other for dear life as a man with a large sword come to here dad placed his head in a choppers block Kagome screamed as the heave sword chopped of his head.  
  
"Mom no please stop." Kagome yelled but they would not listen it was too late her head was no longer on her shoulders.  
  
Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face the whole time. As years passed by Sesshomaru became abuse towards Kagome until she ran away.  
  
End of flash back  
  
"Sesshomaru you betraying son a of a bitch I will kill you!" Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
Well that is all for today it is a lot longer than the rest of the chapters but I did that to make up for not updating regularly. Sorry But thanx guys for you reviews the were really helpful. Well till next tome. 


	5. Idea help!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Fuck that really sucks.  
  
A/N: Well in the last chappy I wrote I was not very happy with it so I now have no idea what to write now so I will need the help of my most loved readers to give me some ideas for this story. So please help me. I will try to make the chapters longer but bare in mind this is my first fic. So, go easy on me. I am too young to be flamed and criticized. Oh, well if people hate me that much then fine. I AM NOT LOVED!!! Oh, well now send in those ideas the faster I get those ideas the sooner I will update.  
  
Love,  
  
Nagumi Strife  
  



	6. chapter 5

* * *

Authors Notes: Thank you all who reviewed it was a big help; sorry I have been grounded for the past few months. God did that suck. Oh, well so here is another chapter of Pirate.

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the anime world so I guess I will have to settle for writing them.

Recap.

" Sesshomaru you betraying son a of a bitch I will kill you!" Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome went for his stomach with her sword. Sesshomaru saw right through her attack.

"Kagome is that all you got I thought by now that you would be stronger than that."

Kagome was angered further than she already was. She was hit with two blows to her back and neck. For a normal person that would have knocked them out or paralyze them but since Kagome was a miko, she was just bruised. Sesshomaru pulled her hands over her head.

"What are you going to do little Kags?"

When Sesshomaru said this Kagome snapped. Only her parents were allowed to call her that name her mother came up with it when she was five.

"Sesshomaru you should have not come after me. It was a fatal mistake on you part that will cost you your life. You sent my parents to their death, and now their death will not go unpunished. Sesshomaru prepare your self for hell!"

Kagome lunged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru moved to his left to miss the blade so it would not go through his heart but instead his right arm was now injured.

'Damn that was my good arm.'

A Kagome lung for another attack but misses. Sesshomaru turned around to face her back and his blade goes straight to her heart.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Kagome falls to her knees gasping for air the blood was flowing down her arm that was clutching the hole that was now in her chest.

'I going to lose and die shit this cannot be happing. I am so sorry mom and dad that I did not fulfill my promise to you I was not strong enough for you please forgive me.'

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome.

He took Kagomes face into his hand.

"The look of pain on your face makes you look so beautiful to bad that I have to kill you."

"I will not let that happen you may have succeeded in killing my parents but you will not kill me so easily."

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's head trying to fry his mind. However, was given a completely new gift for her miko powers the power to take memories.

Sesshomaru's Mind

Kagome found Sesshomaru talking to a shadowy figure.

"Naraku I will not let you harm Kagome she is the only one I have left you promised that if I turned in her parents to you, you said that Kagome will not be harmed in any way."

"I did promise that didn't I but you never said that you could kill her for me she is a treat to me and you know that."

"You lying bitch."

"Fine Sesshomaru I will take your body and kill the girl my self."

"No I will not allow such a thing. I will kill my self so my body is useless to you what go is a dead body?"

Sesshomaru then to a clawed hand to his throat and sliced is neck open.

"There're no more ways to kill My Kagome you have lost the game Naraku..."

Sesshomaru falls to the ground blood splattered across the ground from the impact.

"Stupid dog forgot that I can bring the dead back to life as my puppet then when he kills Kagome he will wake from his trance and see what I have made him do and beg for me to kill him."

Kagome was brought out of her thought when she felt a stabbing pain in her neck. She then went back to the real world.

Kagome wakes to see a pair of amber eyes over her and she passed out but not before she saw a smirk on the face, she once loved.

* * *

Well that is all for this chapter. Sorry I have not updated since July I had a rough time I was just told I was to move to Athens Ga. However, hay it will be fun. I promise to update sooner than I have been doing. In addition, if not you all can come and haunt me. But I would so much better if a had some form of thanks like reviews ( Hint Hint Hint) Well see ya next time. 


	7. Notice

**TO the fans, I have.**

I am sorry to inform that I will no longer continue this story I have lost interest in it and really do not want to force my self write something I do no enjoy. If I did that the story would suck even more than it does right now. I you have any questions just e-mail me at thank you.

Thank you too all who reviewed I really enjoyed your comments.

Thanks again,

Nagumi Strife


End file.
